CHALUPA!!!!!
by Rinoa
Summary: Umm....second attempt at writing humor fiction...well, this part sux it isn't even funny, Where's The Chalupa?? (part 2) is waaay funnier


CHALUPA!!!!

  
  
*A/N: What!?!? Is it a problem to you that I have an obsession with chalupas!?!? BWAHAHAHA...anyway, this is my second attempt at writing a humor fanfic (the first one sucked), so be nice...tell me how to make it better alright? Ok. Also, the Digidestined have just returned to the normal world, and this is their first day going online. And sorry that Yamato doesn't speak much.   
**Disclaimer:**I don't (and never will) own Digimon, and ALL characters dead or alive in this fanfic are coincidential!! Ok, enough of that...   
  
Taichi was sitting on the couch, watching TV when he saw the Chalupa commercial. *All I remember from the commercial is, "Drop the chalupa!", sorry* When he looked at the time, he thought, "Oh NO I forgot I was supposed to meet everyone online 5 minutes ago!" Taichi quickly got on the internet. He then found the chat room he was supposed to meet them at.   
  
--------------------------------------------  
You have entered chat room: Digidestined4evachat. There are currently 4 people in this room.  
  
("I wonder who ever thought of that name," Taichi thought.)   
  
*TCLOTD has entered Digidestined4evachat*   
  
TCLOTD: Hey everyone!   
  
Ymto265: Hey Taichi.   
  
PrEtTyGuRlIe7: Hello Taichi!   
  
LittleMisterKido: Hi!   
  
CompWhiz_K: Oh hi Taichi, what took ya? And where's Hikari?   
  
Ymto265: What does TCLOTD mean?   
  
PrEtTyGuRlIe7: Yea, where is she?   
  
TCLOTD: Sorry, I was watching TV...just realized that I was late ^_^ Hikari is at her friend's house.   
  
LittleMisterKido: Typical....Taichi was never the punctual type...   
  
TCLOTD: TCLOTD stands for Totally Cool Leader Of The Digidestined   
  
TCLOTD: Yeah well Jyou you're always the one that's always 20 minutes early for everything.   
  
PrEtTyGuRlIe7: You're right, Jyou told us he had been waiting forever for us to come, but we were right on time! *lol*   
  
TCLOTD: Hey, how come Sora, Takeru, and Hikari aren't online yet?   
  
CompWhiz_K: They were here, but you took too LONG they thought you were never gonna come and they logged off.   
  
TCLOTD: Great...   
  
Ymto265: They said they'd be back soon.   
  
LittleMisterKido: We don't know HOW soon....   
  
TCLOTD: Oh COOL, 3rd Rock From The Sun is on!   
  
(*A/N: 3rd Rock From The Sun is my FAVORITE show on earth...just thought I'd tell u...)   
  
TCLOTD: I miss watching that show!!   
  
PrEtTyGuRlIe7: Still watching TV? How long have you been watching anyway??   
  
CompWhiz_K: He must have been watching for a long time because I called him approximately two hours ago and he was watching television.   
  
LittleMisterKido: Don't tell me you've been watching that long!?!?   
  
TCLOTD: Well, actually...   
  
LittleMisterKido: Ok, you are really scaring me...   
  
Ymto265: You get scared of EVERYTHING Jyou...   
  
LittleMisterKido: No I don't!   
  
Ymto265: Hey guys I have to go really quick, I'll brb.   
  
PrEtTyGuRlIe7: Ok, bye for now!   
  
TCLOTD: Later Yamato   
  
CompWhiz_K: Bye   
  
Ymto265: This is an automated message: I am away from my computer at the moment.    
  
LittleMisterKido: WHAT a lame message thing...   
  
TCLOTD: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
PrEtTyGuRlIe7: What??   
  
LittleMisterKido: WHAT!?!?   
  
TCLOTD: Harry Sally Dick and Tommy were sitting on the roof, but then these dark clouds came, and they started saying what the clouds looked like. Then, Sally said, That looks like a dark, menacing poodle.   
  
CompWhiz_K: Okkaaayyyyy....   
  
TCLOTD: Then Tommy said, it's wheezing lightning, so they went inside. Harry was still sitting so Dick said, are you coming in? and harry said, yea, just hold on. THen, he said, Hey! That cloud looks like a big funnel   
  
PrEtTyGuRlIe7: I think I know where he's going.   
  
LittleMisterKido: Yeah, ditto.   
  
TCOLTD: Harry said hey! That cloud looks like a big funnel with a bunch of mobile homes in it! so then he fell off the roof and some stuff fell on him. He said, where am I? a brick hit him on the head and he said, WHO am I? **LOL**   
  
LittleMisterKido: Umm, I don't see what's so funny about that, I mean, Harry's always been stupid.   
  
*Sccr_Comet_SK has entered Digidestined4evachat*   
  
PrEtTyGuRlIe7: Well, everyone knows Taichi is WeIrD...   
  
TCLOTD: Hey! I am not!   
  
Sccr_Comet_SK: Hi everyone!   
  
TCLOTD: Hi Sora   
  
PrEtTyGuRlIe7: Hey!   
  
LittleMisterKido: Hello   
  
CompWhiz_K: Hi   
  
Sccr_Comet_SK: Taichi, what's TCLOTD?   
  
TCLOTD: What's SK?   
  
TCLOTD: TCLOTD means Totally Cool Leader Of The Digidestined.   
  
Sccr_Comet_SK: Umm, it's a secret...^.^   
  
Sccr_Comet_SK: *lol*   
  
PrEtTyGuRlIe7: Oh come on Sora, what is it?   
  
Sccr_Comet_SK: Umm, I'll tell you later....in a private chat, but I'll make one later. Hey, where are the others?   
  
LittleMisterKido: Yamato had to go for something, but he'll be back and the others haven't come online yet.   
  
Sccr_Comet_SK: Oh...well, I called Hikari, so she should be on soon.   
  
TCLOTD: Is she alright?   
  
Sccr_Comet_SK: Umm, yeah, I think so...   
  
TCLOTD: NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!   
  
Sccr_Comet_SK: WHAT!?!?   
  
LittleMisterKido: Gosh, it isn't such a big deal Taichi!!   
  
TCLOTD: NO, not that, it's just that....the commercials are on!! =(   
  
CompWhiz_K: Agh...   
  
Sccr_Comet_SK: What were you watching?   
  
*Hikari2156 has entered Digidestined4evachat*   
  
TCLOTD: 3rd Rock From The Sun!   
  
CompWhiz_K: Hey Hikari.   
  
Hikari2156: Hi everyone!   
  
Sccr_Comet_SK: Hey!   
  
TCLOTD: Hey!   
  
LittleMisterKido: Hi   
  
PrEtTyGuRlIe7: Hello Hikari!   
  
PrEtTyGuRlIe7: What's taking Yamato so long?   
  
LittleMisterKido: Don't ask me!   
  
TCLOTD: Dunno.   
  
Hikari2156: Huh?   
  
CompWhiz_K: Oh, nothing, Yamato said he's brb..he's already been gone for 10 minutes.   
  
TCLOTD: OOOOOOOOOOH!!!   
  
Sccr_Comet_SK: What?   
  
Hikari2156: What Taichi?   
  
TCLOTD: CHALUPA!!!!!   
  
LittleMisterKido: Umm...am I missing something?   
  
TCLOTD: THE CHALUPA COMMERCIAL!!! MMMM!!!   
  
CompWhiz_K: What's so special about it?   
  
TCLOTD: Long ago, my dad bought me a chalupa and I loved it, it was so good!!   
  
PrEtTyGuRlIe7: And....??   
  
*TkTakeru711 has entered Digidestined4evachat*   
  
TCLOTD: The commercial makes me want to eat one! NOO I'm going crazy! GIVE ME THAT CHALUPA!!!!! AGHHHHHHH!!!   
  
TkTakeru711: Umm, hi everyone?   
  
Sccr_Comet_SK: Hi   
  
TCLOTD: Hi   
  
Hikari2156: Hello Takeru   
  
LittleMisterKido: What's up?   
  
CompWhiz_K: Hey.   
  
PrEtTyGuRlIe7: Hello!   
  
TCLOTD: Must.....have.....CHALUPA!!   
  
LittleMisterKido: Mmm....a crust so flaky, delicious, you'll wonder why they even put anything in it...   
  
CompWhiz_K: Meat, lettuce....   
  
TCLOTD: I NEED THAT CRUST!!   
  
PrEtTyGuRlIe7: That totally lucious taco, with delightful filling and a most wonderfully made crust, so irresistable....so....so....   
  
Sccr_Comet_SK: Stop it you three you're torturing him!   
  
TCLOTD: AHHHH!!!! MUST HAVE CHALUPA!!!   
  
LittleMisterKido: BWAHAHAHA!!!   
  
TCLOTD: IF YOU DON'T GIVE ME A CHALUPA I'LL SMASH MY WINDOW AND JUMP OUT IT AND RUN TO TACO BELL BREAK IN AND STEAL A CHALUPA I DON'T GIVE IF THAT DUMB CHIWAWA CATCHES ME AS LONG AS I GET AT LEAST ONE BITE OF THAT BEAUTIFUL CHALUPA!!!   
  
Sccr_Comet_SK: Are you ok Taichi?   
  
TCLOTD: I'm fine!   
  
Ymto265: *This is an automated message: Ymto265 has returned to the computer.*   
  
CompWhiz_K: FINALLY He's back, and now we're all here!   
  
PrEtTyGuRlIe7: What took ya so long?   
  
Ymto265: Sorry, my dad was asking me to help him clean up the garage. It's mess, Takeru you know that, and he wouldn't let me get back online until I helped him clean. Sorry again.   
  
LittleMisterKido: It's ok.   
  
TkTakeru711: So, we're all meeting at the park at 8:00 tonight, right?   
  
Sccr_Comet_SK: Yup   
  
TCLOTD: Yea   
  
PrEtTyGuRlIe7: Yes   
  
LittleMisterKido: Mmhmm   
  
TkTakeru711: Ok good, well I have to go now 'cause my mom's calling me for dinner.   
  
Sccr_Comet_SK: Ok, bye Takeru!   
  
Hikari 2156: Bye!   
  
TCLOTD: Bai!   
  
Ymto265: Bye Takeru, be good.   
  
TkTakeru711: I will.   
  
LittleMisterKido: Bye   
  
CompWhiz_K: Talk to ya later   
  
PrEtTyGuRlIe7: Bye for now Takeru!   
  
TCLOTD: 3rd Rock is back on.   
  
LittleMisterKido: Umm, I guess you can say that's good, for your part at least...   
  
*TkTakeru711 has left Digidestined4evachat*   
  
PrEtTyGuRlIe7: Umm, not that I'm trying to push you out or anything, Koushiro, but, umm, aren't you supposed to be at your computer classes right now?   
  
LittleMisterKido: Yeah, that's what I thought too!   
  
CompWhiz_K: Wha..oh NO! I'm late!! Well, gotta go, bye!   
  
PrEtTyGuRlIe7: Bye!   
  
*CompWhiz_K has left Digidestined4evachat*   
  
LittleMisterKido: Bye!   
  
LittleMisterKido: Oh.   
  
TCLOTD: So, Hikari, is everything alright with you right now?   
  
Hikari2156: Yea, except I have to go soon 'cause my friend's begging me to play twister with her.   
  
TCLOTD: Well, as long as you're having fun, it's alright with me.   
  
Hikari2156: Well, I have to go now.   
  
Ymto265: Bye Hikari!   
  
Sccr_Comet_SK: Bai!   
  
TCLOTD: Bai!   
  
Hikari2156: Bye everyone!   
  
PrEtTyGuRlIe7: Bye!   
  
LittleMisterKido: I'll see ya later!   
  
Hikari2156: Ok.   
  
*Hikari2156 has left Digidestined4evachat*   
  
TCLOTD: Well, with all the younger ones gone, will you now tell us what SK stands for, Sora?   
  
Sccr_Comet_SK: Uhhh, well, I don't know.   
  
Sccr_Comet_SK: *Sccr_Comet_SK _blushes_*   
  
PrEtTyGuRlIe7: Don't you just love those little emotion things that you could click on?   
  
TCLOTD: What could be so bad about it?? You could tell me!   
  
Sccr_Comet_SK: Mimi, I'll tell you in a private chat room.   
  
PrEtTyGuRlIe7: Ok, brb guys!   
  
*Sccr_Comet_SK has left Digidestined4evachat*   
  
*PrEtTyGuRlIe7 has left Digidestined4evachat*   
  
Ymto265: So it's just me, Taichi, and Jyou.   
  
LittleMisterKido: Yup.   
  
Ymto265: Man, where's Koushiro when you need him? If he was here, we could be seeing what Mimi and Sora are saying right now.   
  
TCLOTD: I WANT A CHALUPA!!!!! CHALUPA CHALUPA CHALUPA CHALUPA CHALUPA CHALUPA!!!!   
  
Ymto265: Okkaaayyyyyy....   
  
LittleMisterKido: I like Chalupas too. Maybe we could all go to Taco Bell tonight.   
  
Ymto265: It's a possibility.   
  
TCLOTD: YEY!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
*Sccr_Comet_SK has entered Digidestined4evachat*   
  
*PrEtTyGuRlIe7 has entered Digidestined4evachat*   
  
TCLOTD: That was quick.   
  
Ymto265: Yeah, it was.   
  
TCLOTD: SK, SK, SK, SK SK SK....Sora something.   
  
PrEtTyGuRlIe7: Well, u got that part right!   
  
Sccr_Comet_SK: MIMI!!   
  
PrEtTyGuRlIe7: I didn't say anything!   
  
TCLOTD: WHAT IS IT SORA!?!? IF IT'S BAD YOU CAN TELL ME COME ON I'VE KNOWN YOU FOREVER YOU CAN TRUST ME PLEEEEEASE? THE LESS YOU TELL ME, THE MORE I WANT TO KNOW!!!   
  
Sccr_Comet_SK: It's a secret!   
  
LittleMisterKido: AGH!!!! NOW I WANT TO KNOW TOO!!!   
  
Ymto265: Me too, except I'm not going crazy...WHAT IS IT????)   
  
(*A/N: You aren't going crazy, eh?)   
  
Sccr_Comet_SK: Nuthin!   
  
TCLOTD: PUH-LEEEEEZ? <=<   
  
PrEtTyGuRlIe7: I think yes.   
  
Sccr_Comet_SK: You serious?   
  
LittleMisterKido: I'm confused.   
  
PrEtTyGuRlIe7: Yes, I am! It's so obvious!   
  
Ymto265: What are you talking about?   
  
Sccr_Comet_SK: YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHAWWW!!!!!!!! WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!   
  
(nobody says anything for about 30 seconds.)   
  
Sccr_Comet_SK: Umm, never mind that, ok? ^_^'   
  
TCLOTD: Okkaaayyyyy...   
  
PrEtTyGuRlIe7: Well don't you seem happy!   
  
Sccr_Comet_SK: YESS!!!   
  
Ymto265: About what?   
  
PrEtTyGuRlIe7: Ohh, this is SO fun torturing them...making them want to know more by the second.   
  
TCLOTD: AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
LittleMisterKido: Could we just drop this subject for now? I'm getting a headache.   
  
Ymto265: Ok.   
  
TCLOTD: But I'm getting back to this subject once we get to the park!   
  
PrEtTyGuRlIe7: Well, I'm so happy I finally get to wear different clothes!! I'm sick of wearing that dress, I've never worn the same thing for 5 months in a row before!   
  
Sccr_Comet_SK: Ditto.   
  
LittleMisterKido: I can't think of anything really interesting to talk about...   
  
Ymto265: Jyou, do you have a girlfriend? Hmm?   
  
LittleMisterKido: Why me? No, of course not!   
  
TCLOTD: You sure?   
  
LittleMisterKido: YES!! Now if you DON'T MIND, I'm leaving now.   
  
*LittleMisterKido has left Digidestined4evachat*   
  
TCLOTD: Okk....   
  
Ymto265: Jyou's right, there isn't anything to talk about; besides, it's already 7:00, we need to get ready for the park. I'm going too.   
  
PrEtTyGuRlIe7: Ditto.   
  
Sccr_Comet_SK: Uhh, alright then, bye guys!   
  
TCLOTD: Yeah, bye you two!   
  
*PrEtTyGuRlIe7 has left Digidestined4evachat*   
  
*Ymto265 has left Digidestined4evachat*   
  
TCLOTD: Sooo.....   
  
Sccr_Comet_SK: What is there to talk about?   
  
TCLOTD: Everything.   
  
Sccr_Comet_SK: Yeah, I know!!! There's so many things we could be talking about, but, I'm blank!   
  
TCLOTD: I know what you mean. All I know is that I miss my bed, my TV, my mom's cooking, and my *OTHER* clothes.   
  
Sccr_Comet_SK: Yeah, same here. Have you heard M2M's album, Shades Of Purple?   
  
TCLOTD: No, why?   
  
Sccr_Comet_SK: Well, I listened to samples of all the songs and I think they're pretty good.   
  
TCLOTD: You like Limp Bizkit?   
  
Sccr_Comet_SK: YES!! I LOVE THEIR SONGS, especially their album Three Dollar Bills Y'all$! Of course, it's filled with depressing songs...but they still sound pretty cool!   
  
TCLOTD: Ok, why are we talking about Music that most likely doesn't even exist in Japan yet?   
  
Sccr_Comet_SK: Probably cause the author wanted everyone to know that she likes the albums. It's her fic anyway and there's nothing we can do about it.   
  
TCLOTD: I WANT A CHALUPA!!!   
  
Sccr_Comet_SK: Okkkaaaaayyyyy....how long has it been since you've skated?   
  
TCLOTD: 3 months before we arrived at the Digiworld.   
  
Sccr_Comet_SK: Well, I was wondering if you wanted to skate with me tomorrow, since it's a weekend ya know.   
  
TCLOTD: Sure, how about 4:00-7:00?   
  
Sccr_Comet_SK: Sure!   
  
TCLOTD: GREAT!   
  
Sccr_Comet_SK: You seem excited.   
  
TCLOTD: Of course, you actually asked me to go on a d-SKATING session with you.   
  
Sccr_Comet_SK: You like skating?   
  
TCLOTD: Yea, I love skating!   
  
Sccr_Comet_SK: Good, cause I love skating too!   
  
TCLOTD: I WANT A CHALUPA!!! AND SO DOES THE INSAND PSYCHOTIC WRITER!!! AGGHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! HELLPPP!   
  
Sccr_Comet_SK: ALRIGHT ALRIGHT ALRIGHT We'll stop by Taco Bell on our way home, ok?   
  
TCLOTD: GOOD! =) Even though the author doesn't think Taco Bell exists in the real Japan, this is *her* fic, so Taco Bell can exist in Japan if she wants it too. She can even put the eiffel tower in japan! lol   
  
Sccr_Comet_SK: Lol...well, I g2g now. I'll talk to ya later, tonight!   
  
TCLOTD: Ok, bye! I might as well leave too. I'll call you right before I leave.   
  
Sccr_Comet_SK: Ok, how about we meet at that tree? (*A/N: Don't ask me about "that tree" it's just a tree that Taichi and Sora both know about so they can meet there.)   
  
TCLOTD: Alrite, deal. Bye!   
  
Sccr_Comet_SK: Bye!   
  
*Sccr_Comet_SK has left Digidestined4evachat*   
  
*TCLOTD has left Digidestined4evachat*   
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
I would put the whole fanfic into one part, but as you probably already know, ff.n won't accept files that are too long. So I'm sorry, but I have to split this up into parts. To be continued in "Where's The Chalupa?"   
  
Yes, I know that it was very in-funny. In fact, I'll be very surprised if you made it down here and if I hadn't bored you to death with the whole 15 page long (literally!) chat scene, so if you've read the whole thing PLEASE review it and tell me what you think! THANKS! =)   


Luv to y'allz,   
~*~Sora Kamiya~*~


End file.
